Low pressure die-casting involves low pressure casting dies and permanent mold dies that are coated with a coating material prior to the respective dies being set in casting machines. The coating material is generally applied manually and in steps to achieve a desired coating thickness. Between the steps the coating material is baked on in an oven. Before applying the coating material, the operator must manually mix the contents or particulates of the coating material contained in a reservoir fluidly connected to a spray gun, such as a paint sprayer. During non-coating time, the particulates of the coating material tend to sink to the bottom of the reservoir. Therefore, if the coating material within the reservoir is not properly shaken or mixed prior to application it can result in a thin coating application. A typical reservoir can weigh approximately 3 pounds (1.36 kilograms) and to properly disperse the particulates of the coating material prior to application, the reservoir together with the spray gun is shook for approximately 5 seconds. The operator can repeat this process multiple times during die coating. Further, because one operator can perform this process differently than another operator (e.g., by shaking the coating reservoir more aggressively and for a different length of time), the quality of the coating application may not be consistent from one operator to another operator.